


Normal Is What Kicks Your House In

by ghostdreaming



Series: No More Bound By Your Good And Bad [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't ever let go either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Is What Kicks Your House In

Sam Winchester knows he's a failure of his own moral ethics. So quick to turn around and do the exact same things that he was most recently mad a Dean for doing when the roles are reversed. But he couldn't make himself care about that. Not when it came to Dean. Not when the alternative was there being no Dean.

He could exist without his brother at his side. Amputate, chain, and lock down parts of himself and play normal. Convince himself that he was really happy and not something like enjoying punishing himself for not being good enough to be like the usual. For not being worth existing.

If he had no longer existed this would all be over. A conclusion. Nothing but nothing. So long as there was nothing after ceasing to exist anyway.

It had all long ago gotten way past too old. Making differences that didn't change things. Fighting with all their effort only for everything to still slop through their fingers and slid further down the tubes more tarnished and worn with the beauty and perfection whipped away as the illusion they were....

Only one pain was still always as sharp and devastating.

Yet still Sam couldn't and wouldn't let go.... 


End file.
